


New Crayons

by JaxyBae_G



Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [3]
Category: Robbie The Zombie X Male!Reader
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, male!reader, robbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: With a tragic event taking place in the mansion, (M/n) is delighted to find a little gift for his lovable little zombie. Just to cheer him up a bit.
Relationships: RobbieXMale!Reader
Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	New Crayons

I walked down the aisle, passing beef jerky, mints, batteries, etc. Anti and Google had slipped away to some other part of the store. 

Mark and Sean had sent the green glitch, blue android and I to some nearby Walmart. As usual, the two dolts had forgotten a bunch of shit last grocery trip. 

I sighed, Anti and Google had reassured me that they would take care of whatever was forgotten, and just left me to wander. 

I was bored, dragging my fingers across whatever product was in that aisle. My footsteps rang out slightly as my converse made contact with the floor. The store was almost empty. Only a few employees, other customers and maybe a Karen or two.

I hoped that I wouldn't accidentally run into the woman in the next aisle, with her goddamn 'Let me see you're manager's manager!' haircut and 'Hey men! Pay attention to me!' crop-top. 

In the next aisle was paper towels, laundry detergent and other paper products. 

I sighed in boredom, sluggishly dragging my feet out and in any nearby aisle. I was hoping that I would hear one of the other two egos calling for me soon, but I had a feeling they were gonna take quite a while. 

I was staring at the ground and hadn't noticed I had wandered into the 'Arts and Crafts' aisle. Without paying attention, I again let my hand scrape over whatever was on the lower shelves. 

I gasped and jumped back when I accidentally knocked down a whole pile of notebooks. "Shit!" I knelt down, trying to gather all the multicolored notebooks. I had only bumped a few of them, but I still scrambled to grab them.

I stood back up with a messy pile of notebooks sliding in my arms. I grunted as I hefted the notebooks back into place on the second shelf. Moving past them, I didn't bother to fix the giant crooked pile. 

Since I was still waiting for the big 'we can leave' sign from the others, I let myself look around the current aisle I was in. 

I looked at kids journals, notepads, markers, etc. I wondered up and down the same aisle, until I finally looked down at the first shelf, noticing colored pencils and crayons.

Focusing in on the large box of crayons, I let my thoughts drift to Robbie. It was a large box. A forty eight pack. Robbie would love it, especially after yesterday mornings incident. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yesterday (10:37 A.M.)

I smiled at the adorable zombie across the table from me. In his hand was a green crayon, a few other crayons were scattered around the table. 

His head was down, and he was focusing intently on the little drawing he was working on. His tongue was out slightly, showing he was thinking about what to add to his picture next.

I smiled. I loved my little Robbie. I turned away slightly, reaching for my cup of iced, fruity-flavored tea. I took a small sip and hummed at the taste.

I looked back at Robbie when I noticed he was struggling to reach the red crayon. It had rolled just out of his reach. I chuckled and gently rolled it to his outstretched hand. 

He grinned sluggishly at me. "T-Thank..(M/n)." I smiled and lightly patted his hand. "You're welcome. What are you drawing, Honey Bee?" His smile grew and he gently pushed the paper towards me. 

I glanced down at the drawing, smiling wide. It was a beautiful picture of a garden, it had flowers and two butterflies flying around. 

Robbie was fiddling with his red and green crayons, holding them up in the air, it looked like the green was chasing the red.

I smiled at his cuteness. "This is amazing, Dumpling! I love it. Such pretty flowers." He dropped one of his crayons and pointed shakily at the paper. "On...b-back." I raised a brow and flipped it over. 

On the other side, was a cute picture of a pink and blue cupcake. "Ooh, this ones great too, Robbie." I reached over and lightly tickled his shoulder with my finger. "I might have to start calling you 'Cupcake' now too."

He smiled, but shook his head lightly. "No Cupcake?" Another shake. "No...I like...Dumpling..H-Honey Bee." I chuckled, giving him another little tickle and prod. "Just those two, huh?" He nodded, going back to his paper without another word.

I smiled as I noticed him stick his tongue out again. I sighed at him fondly. Focused already. 

Yelling broke out from the hallway, and my head flashed over in the direction of the sounds. What was happening now? 

Suddenly, Dark came flying into the room. His back went straight to the wall, making a loud slam sound. 

Surprisingly... no damage was received by the wall. Dark groaned and pushed himself back to his feet. I gasped as Jackie came stalking into the room, his hands tucked into two tight fists.

Robbie slowly glanced up from his paper, white eyes going wide. Dark growled and tackled Jackie, his aura's flaring horribly. 

I stood from my chair and ran over to Robbie's side, his head whipped around to face me. I tightly gripped his shoulders, lightly pulling him from the chair and stumbling over, behind the kitchen counter. It may provide some cover for my little zombie.

I'm unable to pull my eyes from the fight. 

Jackie and Dark are rolling around on the ground, grunting, fighting, and throwing punches. Robbie was tightly gripping my waist as he cowered behind me. 

He tapped my neck and I was finally able to face him. "W-why fight-ting?...Danger?.. Feel..Feel scared." I pulled him to my front and he hid his purple floof in my chest. I stroked his hair and whenever he tried, I refused to let him face the fight just a few feet away.

I was screaming for Sean, Marvin, Anti, Mark, the doctors or anyone. Why could no one else hear this? Why are they fighting? 

Robbie was now crying, my yelling only scaring him more. I kissed his head. "Shh, I'm sorry, Dumpling. It'll be alright... They'll be okay. Everything will be okay." He nodded, but was still lightly crying.

I yelled for help one last time. "SEAN!!!" I screamed as Jackie was flung towards us. He didn't come within ten feet, though. 

Instead crashing right into the dinning table, and knocking everything off in the process. 

Luckily, no damage was done to the furniture, but all Robbie's crayons were cracked into halves, some into more. His drawing fell to the floor, ripped and crumbled from Jackie's landing.

I'm glad Robbie couldn't see it, because I couldn't bear to see his sad face. 

Sean and Mark finally ran into the room. To which Dark and Jackie immediately stopped their fight, glancing at the two creators in guilt. I smirked. They were so gonna get it. 

While Sean, the two doctors and Mark yelled at the two, Chase and JJ were helping me with calming Robbie down. Telling jokes and making amazing trick-shots, to make him clap and giggle from his place in my lap. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grinned and picked up the box. Robbie's gonna be ecstatic, I can't wait to see that adorable smile of his. Right as I moved to look at the price tag, I heard Anti's voice booming from a few aisles away. 

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in embarrassment and overwhelming cringe. "(M/n)! (M/n)! Where are you? It's time to go!" I basically ran out of the section, hoping it would shut Anti the hell up. 

There was almost no line as we moved to the self checkout. 

Google smiled when he saw the giant pack of materials in my hand. "For Robbie?" I grinned and nodded. "Yeah after the big fight yesterday, all his crayons were destroyed. He was so sad when he found out." He nodded. "I saw, (M/n), you're lucky Robbie's so simple. Otherwise, it may have been much harder to get him to cheer up." I lightly glared. "Robbie's not 'simple', Google. He's just... giggly." 

Google raised a brow. "Giggly... Right." I rolled my eyes and let my attention fall back to Anti, who was now paying. 

The drive home was quick, I kept my eyes glued to the road and trees outside of Anti's grimy truck windows. 

He really needs to get a car wash. His red truck was so caked with dirt that it almost looked brown. I sighed. You try to convince this demon what he should do with his baby. 

Once home, Google gave me a light pat on my back as I moved to the back of the truck. 

I turned to him. "Yeah?" The android smiled. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this, you go to Robbie." I looked up at him confused, but then, noticed the certain box of crayons he was holding out to me.

I grinned, quickly taking the yellow and green box. "Thank's Google." He shrugged. "Anytime (M/n). Go see your 'Dumpling'." I blushed, but quickly turned and ran inside. 

I waved to the Host, who was walking down the same hall, towards the kitchen in the next room. "Hey, Host." He stopped and turned the slightest bit, though I saw his smile. "Hello, (M/n). I sense you have a question for The Host?" I nodded. "Y-yeah. Do you know where Robbie is?" He pointed to the living room doorway. "Don't trip on the stairs, (M/n)." 

I chuckled. "So, my room then?" He nodded and walked away without another word. Ah, he must be eager to see Dr. Iplier. 

I basically ran through the upstairs, excited to see my little sketcher. He was in our room, just as Host said. 

He had been looking down at a little Dr. Seuss book, glancing up at the creak and invasion of the hallway light. 

He smiled when he saw it was me, basically throwing his book to the side as he held his arms out to me.

I smirked and walked over to my hug-craving, little bee. "Aww, Robbie. Ya miss me, Honey Bee?" He nodded slowly, but vigorously, making little grabby hands. "(M-M/n)...R-Robbie want...Hug a-a-and....Cuddles." I smiled and audibly 'aww'd' at him. "Alright, Buddy. I'm coming." I said this through small chuckles. 

I then remembered the box in my hand. "Oh, wait! Robbie, do you remember what happened yesterday? With your crayons?" He nodded, his bottom lip peeking out slightly. 

"D-Don't...Rem-mind...Robbie, sad...F-feel sad." I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, finally joining him in the bed. "I know, I'm sorry Dumpling. But I have a surprise for you." He looked up at me, wide eyed and smiling curiously. "(M/n)...S-surprise?" I nodded bringing up the big box. 

I gently placed it in his lap, letting him see it for himself. He gasped, reaching down and lightly stroking the cardboard. 

"N-new...A-art crayons?" I smiled and began to lightly tickle his shoulders with little spider fingers. He giggled, trying to lightly hit my hands away. "Yeah, new crayons. Do you like them?" I grunted when he tackled me in a hug. "R-Robbie...Loves-s it!" I smiled, lightly stroking his back and hair. "I'm glad. I'm sorry about yesterday, Bee." He shook his head against my chest. "N-no..(M/n) Ap-ologie. N-not...His fault." I smiled, kissing his hair and forehead.

"Love you little Dumpling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this little fluff of mine! This is the third story in my Septic Egos series. Enjoy and if you have any suggestions, leave a comment, I would be glad to oblige.


End file.
